Miedo
by Anormal-Snivy
Summary: Madoka había estado actuando rara, el lo supo desde hace tiempo, entonces... ¿Por qué no hizo nada? .::Terminado::.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es algo como un two-shot.**

**ADVERTENCIAS****: Ginmado, saltos de tiempo pequeños (de un dia a una semana).**

** _Beyblade Metal Fusion no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, si fuera asi, Madoka apareceria en el manga y se casaria con Ginga xD _**

* * *

En el taller de B-pit, más específicamente en el sótano, un adolescente de cabellera rojiza por fin había despertado. Se levanto del sofá y al parecer Madoka ya término de reparar a Pegasus pues ella ya no se encontraba en la habitación y en el escritorio se encontraba un beyblade rejuvenecido. Ginga se levanto y tomo a su fiel amigo.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para desayunar, si supieran el hambre que tenia. Al llegar vio a sus amigos: Benkei, Tsubasa, Yu y Kenta comiendo en su respectivo plato… Notaba algo raro pero no sabia que era, así que mejor se sentó en la silla que sobraba agarro el tenedor, lo encajo en el trozo de carne y lentamente lo llevo hacia su boca y finalmente, mordió… Algo andaba mal, el sabor era grato, el problema era que no sentía que su boca se llenaba de agua en un dos por tres, ni tampoco sentía las mismas ganas de devóraselo; al principio pensó que era solo su imaginación pero al levantar un poco el cuello noto que sus amigos se veían algo decepcionados por la comida, incluso Benkei dejo sobras en su plato ¿Se le habrá olvidado un ingrediente a Madoka?

* * *

Ok, esto ya se estaba tornando preocupante para el Blader legendario. Los mismos que habían comido tranquilamente en la mañana ahora se encontraban discutiendo, pero ese no era el problema…

-¡Hiciste trampa!- Normalmente Kenta tenía paciencia pero esta vez se le había acabado.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue Benben!- Negó un Yu enfadado mientras apuntaba acusadoramente al antes nombrado.

Apuesto que cualquiera de ustedes piensa que es hora de que Madoka interrumpa… E ahí el problema, la adolescente castaña no ha hecho nada y ni siquiera muestra señal de hacerlo, Ginga lo había notado, no había miradas fulminantes y muchos menos gritos que lo sacaran volando por los aires por parte de ella, se encontraba pensativa con los brazos recargados sobre el mostrador y su mirada aparentemente estaba posada sobre ellos; pero en realidad su mente estaba en otro mundo. Al pelirrojo se le hacía más aterrador verla así en situaciones como las de ahora. Ginga estaba a punto de preguntarle a su amiga si se sentía bien pero cuando escucho un insulto hacia su persona (cortesía de Benkei) … Se le olvido…

* * *

- ¿Quién quiere helado?- Preguntó un entusiasmado Yu mientras alzaba su mano izquierda energética-mente.

- ¿Siquiera tienes el dinero para pagarlo? – Y como siempre, Tsubasa bajándole los humos a Yu, y este ultimo inflo sus cachetes haciendo una mueca graciosa.

El grupo que mucho antes fue mencionado ( Ahora con Kyoya incluido) paseaban por la feria donde habían puestos de Ropa, comida, algún que otro puesto de juguetes. Y por supuesto atracciones: columpios montados en un carrusel, animales para que los niños montaran, laberintos de espejos, casas de los sustos, etc. Todo ese ambiente sacando sonrisas y carcajadas de los más pequeños y de los adolescentes, mientras que los adultos hacían el mayor esfuerzo por no terminar con la billetera vacía.

- Yo voto por ir primero a la casa de sustos. – Dijo Kyoya mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡Yo apoyo a Kyoya! - Dijo un animado Benkei mientras agitaba sus brazos exageradamente.

- ¡Yo quiero ir con la cebra!-

- Mejor vamos al Revuelve Intestinos.- (1)

Y así, es como empezó otra discusión que si alguien no interviene, seguro no tiene fin. Ginga mudo a la mini-pelea de sus amigos miro intrigado a su amiga casi hermana, y como la vez pasada, no ocurrió nada.

Hace una semana que ella actuaba de esa manera y eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y ni contar que le robaba varias noches de sueño por ese comportamiento. Le había querido preguntar desde hace días la razón por la que actuaba así, pero siempre venia alguien a interrumpirlos cuando estaban a solas y la otra razón era porque ha estado algo ocupado. Ginga quería expulsar esas palabras que desde tiempo se ha estado guardando pero ahora no era el momento, _ahora no._

- ¿Y si mejor vamos al laberinto de espejos? – Preguntó Kenta esperando que con eso dejaran la discusión de lado. Y como punto extra, tratar de alejar a Madoka de sus pensamientos.

El también había notado algo rara a Madoka, y en realidad, ya tenía una sospecha de lo que pasaba por su mente ya que la escucho decir unas palabras sin que notara que él estaba ahí. Y ese asunto no era de su incumbencia, pero eso no significa que no dejara de importarle su amiga, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, después de todo, el también era muy apegado a la castaña…

Regresando al tema de los juegos; los demás chicos pensaron en la petición del niño de cabellera verde y al cabo de un rato no les pareció tan mala idea.

Todos caminaron por el suelo que no era nada más que tierra a través de los otros "juegos" que estaban decorados de luces multicolores. Tuvieron un poco de dificultad pues al parecer mucha gente pareció querer ir a la feria ese mismo día, las personas eran tantas que sudabas a chorros y cada minuto ocurría un pisotón.

Vieron un pequeño edificio de color morado brillante con decorados verdes, fueron con el encargado y le pagaron el costo del juego. Una vez adentro, todos abrieron los ojos como platos al descubrir que el laberinto se miraba más grande de lo que aparentaba.

…

-Hay que ir por ahí. – Dijo kyoya apuntando con el dedo a un pasillo que estaba a lado de el.

-Tu reflejo esta alli, es un camino sin salida. – Dijo Tsubasa tratando de buscar otro pasillo.

-¿!Quién te pregunto!?-

Tiempo después de chocar contra los espejos, pequeños golpes y algún que otro grito de desesperación…

Si alguno de ustedes logra salir de aquí, díganle a mi mamá que la quiero.- Pidió Yu con una cara agotamiento mientras se recargaba en el espejo dramáticamente.

…

-Hey, Madoka, ya salimos del juego.- Dijo Ginca mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña.

-¿Eh? Sí, Gracias- Madoka le regalo una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento, Ginga juro haber visto un diminuto tono rosa en sus mejillas.

* * *

Sentía un remolino en el estomago, en cualquier momento vomitaría. Se había enterado de un torneo, no estaba seguro de ir porque aun le preocupaba su amiga, le pregunto si estaría bien o si quería acompañarlo.

_-Estaré bien, no te preocupes…_

A pesar de esa respuesta aun se conservaba intranquilo pero igual se fue al torneo, ahora que lo había ganado quería regresar los más pronto posible a B-pit, algo le había pasado a Madoka, estaba seguro.

Vio una figura acercarse a él rápidamente, cuando ya estaba cerca pudo identificar que era Kenta. El de cabellera verde cuando ya estaba frente a su casi hermano; recargo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y entre jadeos de cansancio dijo…

-Ginga… ella… se ha… ido.-

* * *

**Y he vuelto a las andadas! Esta un forma de volver a los fanfics poco a poco.**

**Ya habia escrito fics pero eran horribles y todos los capitulos eran casi puro dialogo y poca narración, pero ahora me fui al revés xD como ven me llamo Anormal-Snivy pero pueden llamarme solo AS. **

**Sinceramente crei que no podria pasar las 800 palabras, pero logre llegar a mil, es un logro~**

**Ya tengo el otro capitulo hecho, es posible que suba la conti este fin de semana.**

**(1),- El nombre del juego no existe, pero cuando yo fui a la feria habia un juego en forma como un brazo mecánico que se retorcia como cucaracha, y yo imagino que se te revuelve el intestino xD**

**Acepto criticas tanto las destructivas como las constructivas, si ven algun error no duden en decirme! :3**

** ¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beyblade Metal Fusion NO me pertence, si fuera asi Madoka apareceria en el manga y se casari con Ginga xD**_

_**Advertencias: Pequeños saltos de tiempo, y un capitulo algo... acaramelado.**_

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana. La fría lluvia hacia par con sus sentimientos, Ginga estaba sentado sobre el césped húmedo y como único refugio del aguacero utilizaba la copa del árbol. El Blader tenía sus piernas flexionadas para recargar sus brazos y ocultar su rostro. Sabía que su amiga se comportaba extraña, incluso antes de irse al torneo sintió ese mal presentimiento, ¿! Por qué!? ¿Por qué ella se fue!? ¡Si uno se hubiera ido a ese estúpido torneo hubiera podido evitarlo! Todo era culpa de el, su mente y cuerpo lo advirtieron y no hiso caso. El había prometido protegerla, no pudo cumplirla…

_(1)-¿! Y qué tal si los demás blader's quieren pelear conmigo!?-_

_-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de ellos-_

_-Gracias, Ginga- _

Aun recordaba eso… soltó una risa amarga ante tal recuerdo. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos no estuviera pasando por esto…

Creyendo que tal vez no volvería a verla, le vino una imagen a su cabeza, su linda sonrisa, sus profundos ojos amatista, hasta cuando estaba enojada le parecía bonita, sí, definitivamente la extrañaría, en especial sus hamburguesa de triple carne.(?)

Se levanto de ese lugar, ya no tenía caso seguir ahí, el verdadero Ginga no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, por supuesto que no, él la buscaría, no importa si le lleva días, semanas, meses… _Años… _Él la encontraría y todo volvería la normalidad.

Empezó a caminar a paso lento, no importaba que el agua lo resfriara. La niebla que se formo causaba que su visión se tornara borrosa. No le importaba, en ese momento solo importaba ella…

* * *

Cuando Ginga se fue, aprovecho para agarrar algunas de sus cosas, claro que en una maleta más pequeña, no dejaría que terminara debajo de un roca gigante, otra vez. Necesitaba despejar su mente, no quería preocupar a los demás pero era necesario. El corto viaje logro su objetivo y era hora de volver a casa, le iba decir, detestaba la idea de echar a perder tan hermosa amistad, pero quería decirlo, _necesitaba decirlo…_ se quitaría un gran peso de encima. Sintió que el viento a su alrededor se volvía mas fresco e intenso, y para continuar un liquido transparente y puro cayo justo en la punta de su nariz. Tan rápido como el rayo abrió su maleta y saco un paraguas de bolsillo, salió corriendo para no quedar atrapada entre la tormenta, sabía que pronto el relámpago y el trueno harían aparición.

Chocó con una persona que tenía delante suyo provocando que retrocediera ligeramente. Ella tuvo la culpa, después de todo no mantenía la mirada al frente.

- Lo lamento Se…- No pudo terminar, pues quedo sorprendida al levantar la mirada y encontrase con unos ojos ámbar que conocía a la perfección que también estaban igual o más asombrados que los suyos.

-¿Ma…do…ka? - La emoción que tenia dentro era tan grande que no se contuvo y abrazo protectoramente a la castaña mojándola al proceso.

Madoka suavizo la mirada y se dejo llevar por los brazos calidos y húmedos de Ginga.

* * *

Se encontraban bajo el kiosco de Bey-Park para cubrirse de la lluvia, necesitaban aclararse las cosas entre ellos dos, a pesar de no conocerse toda la vida, es como si lo fueran, no se guardaban secretos y si tenían un problema no dudaban en contárselo. Y en el camino no habían hablado casi nada, como dos mentes conectadas decidieron ir a ese lugar.

Ambos recargaban sus brazos en el barandal mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien qué?-

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-

Madoka suspiró, no podía mentir, el problema era que no hallaba la manera de explicarlo sin tener que arruinarlo.

- No sé por dónde empezar…- La de ojos amatista solo los cerro tratando de evitar la mirada de Ginga.

- ¿Hay alguien que te molesta?- Preguntó preocupado el de cabellera rojiza.

-No, al contrario.- Contestó la castaña, e inconscientemente una sonrisa adorno su rostro. - ¿Recuerdas… Ese día que fuimos de picnic?-

Ginga asintió, los dos empezaron a recordar ese día que ocurrió hace dos meses…

_Los rayos del sol intentaban atravesar las nubes para iluminar el Bey-park. Una chica aproximadamente de trece años castaña llevaba una cesta que al parecer tenia comida pues desprendía un delicioso aroma. Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de agudizar su vista, al distinguir sombras que eran extra conocidas para ella, formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego alzar el brazo agitándolo en forma de saludo y aviso de que se encontraba en ese lugar._

_-¡Chicos, estoy aquí! - _

_El primero que vio claramente fue su amigo Ginga, él estaba corriendo demasiado rápido, cuando quiso detenerse ya era demasiado tarde chocando contra Madoka y cayendo encima de ella tomando una posición algo comprometedora –suerte que nadie los vio-. La castaña sintió una corriente eléctrica pero fue poco el tiempo que duro pues Ginga por auto reflejo se levanto y le tendió la mano a su amiga mientras soltaba un ¡Lo siento! Madoka acepto la disculpa y la ayuda pero un la sangre se mudo a sus mejillas y desde ese día se pasaba el tiempo pensando que fue ese choque eléctrico, llego a una conclusión que le dejo perpleja a ella misma…_

-Cuando tu chocaste conmigo, yo… Yo. – Tenia un nudo en la garganta, le era tan difícil soltar algo así.

Ginga lo único que logro entrar a su mente fue que aún seguía enojada por eso. Iba a hablar pero un grito no lo dejo.

-¡Tú…! ¡Tú… Me gustas! – Unas lágrimas rebeldes empezaron a salir de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas, Madoka escondió su rostro en sus brazos cruzados que estaban recargados sobre el barandal. _Cumplió_, cumplió con lo que su mente, cuerpo y corazón le pedían, solo esperaba que aún pudieran seguir siendo amigos.

Ginga quedo estupefacto ante la declaración. ¿Qué podría decir? No se tenía planeado esto. ¿Qué sentía por su amiga? ¿La veía de esa forma? Ella era hermosa y él lo admitía ¿Pero había algo más? De la gente escucho que solo existía una forma de averiguar si sentías lo mismo por esa persona; pero esa ''solución'' le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿No dices nada?- Cuestionó Madoka levantando la cara pero al mismo tiempo desviando la mirada.

Ginga se acerco a ella con nerviosismo, la peli castaña se dio cuenta de lo que él planeaba y ella también se puso de nervios, sin embargo; se quedo en su lugar y lentamente cerró los ojos.

Él peli rojo trago en seco cuando ya se encontraba cerca de los labios de su ¿amiga?, sentía su respiración cerca, él también cerró sus ojos y rompió ese pequeño espacio para probar los suaves labios de su acompañante.

Madoka sintió que algo se posaba sobre sus labios. Ambos sintieron fuegos artificiales en su estomago y un sonrojo agolpó en sus mejillas. Sintieron que todo a su alrededor desaparecía y solo quedaban ellos dos. Y Para agregarle más pasión al beso Ginga puso sus manos en la cintura de Madoka y ella recargo sus manos sobre el cuello del peli rojo. Cuando a ambos se les acababa el oxigeno se separaron y se miraron con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Ella se recargo en el hombro del peli rojo con una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad pura. Ni hablar de Ginga que también estaba igual.

-Tu también me gustas.- Le susurro en el oído.

* * *

Cuando termino de llover, ambos caminaban abrazados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a B-pit.

-Oye, cuando lleguemos ¿Podrías hacerme una hamburguesa?-

Madoka solo se le quedo viendo como un bicho raro, después le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Iba a decir algo pero escucho gritos dentro de la tienda.

Abrió las puertas para solo ver que sus amigos se discutían pareciendo animales.

-¿!Qué rayos está pasando aquí!?- Gritó la castaña haciendo que retumbara todo el taller.

Todos pararon su pelea quedando de esta forma; Yu montado sobre la cabeza de Masamune jalando el cabello de Tsubasa, Masamune tratando de quitarse a Yu y Benkei intentando golpear a Masamune y Kenta alejado buscando la forma de detenerlos y a una Hikaru fastidiada. Todos voltearon a la dirección de la puerta viendo a una Madoka con los brazos como jarra y Ginga a su lado con su cabeza recargada hacia atrás en sus brazos. Cualquier otra vez correrían asustados pero ahora solo dibujaron una sonrisa por el regreso de su compañera y se lanzaron hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Chi…Chicos… no puedo respirar- Dijo Madoka entrecortada por la falta de oxigeno pero con una sonrisa feliz por volver. Y también Por saber que su amigo le correspondía, ¿O tal vez novio?

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza! pero no tuve tiempo de pasar el archivo, culpen a la escuela!**

**Me quedo Cursi T-T creo que el romance no es lo mio... **

**Todo iba bien romantico y lo arruine con la hamburguesa de triple carne xD**

**1.- Ginga dijo algo parecido en el capitulo de supervivencia donde Madoka se subio por accidente al avion. **

**Muchisisisisisimas Gracias por sus reviews! *_* ****Los respondere Por MP, los iba responder ahora pero el tiempo se me acaba y la pagina (O mi compu) los borro, asi que estaran mas breves de lo que eran DX **

**resplandorrosa626: ****Gracias, Vengo de mi querido Mexico, en realidad, hace mucho que no voy a la feria jooo T-T**

**S. Hisaki Raiden: Gracias! el disclaimer fue improvisado xD Lo siento! no me explique bien DX Si habia escrito antes pero no por aca, decidi regresar a ff. net con un fic de Beyblade. A mi me encanta la casa de los espejos ****xD**

**No Voice: Yo siento que Ginga me salio OoC, lamento si te hice sentir triste :c Gracias por tu review!**

**La Rosse: Tranqui que aqui lo aclaro todo xD Gracias por tu review.**

**No se si escribire de nuevo por aqui, por ahora no tengo un proyecto en mente, pero acepto sugerencias.:D**

_**See you later!**_


End file.
